generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiona Spencer
Fiona Spencer graduated Port Charles High School in season 7 and is currently a student at UCLA. Fiona entered the series in season 1 as an awkward sophomore but in season 2 she gains popularity by taking nude photos of herself and sending them out to most of the guys in school. her doing that starts a feud with cousin Madi Morgan when she sends the photos to Madi's boyfriend Spike Lavery who Fiona sort of has a thing for. Fiona then became a hit at school and loved all the attention she was getting, well, except none of it was from Spike which caused a huge thing with her and Madi. Fiona used to be a sweet girl, but after gaining her popularity she kind of turned into her little sisters attitude, she became a bitch and is really mean and it now has to be all about her and she always has to get what she wants when she wants it. Fiona is the daughter of Lucky Spencer and Siobhan McKenna, older sister of Meghan Spencer, cousin of Madi Morgan, Ali Morgan, Elena Zacchara, Sydney Zacchara, Christian Zacchara, Aiden Cassadine, and Spencer Cassadine. Early Life In The Series 'Season 1' Fiona is first seen in 1.01 Pilot, she is in school and cousins Elena and Sydney come up and the they compare schedules and Fiona is seen in class later with Madi Morgan, The Zacchara Twins, Cody Ford, Spike Lavery, Briana Corinthos, Josslyn Jacks, Noah Drake, and Drake Niles. 1.02 Beauty From Pain, Fiona gets a photography assignment and decides to use cousins Sydney and Elena as her models and when she is done she goes to the school library to look at them and a modeling agent comes up and talks to Elena and Sydney about Sydney working for him. 1.03 On The Line, Fiona is seen talking to Elena and Sydney 1.06 The Party Scene, Fiona is seen at Sierra's party hanging out and drinking 1.14 Falling Inside The Black, Fiona is seen at the dance hanging out with Sydney 1.16 In Real Life, Fiona says goodbye to Sydney Season 2 2.05 Disparity By Design Fiona returns to school with everyone else, but remains unaffected by the shooting. 2.14 One Day Too Late Fiona asks Elena if she is okay when she is looking kind of sickly. 2.16 Breaking Inside Fiona is in class with Elena and Cody when Elena passes out. She worries about her and later is told by Cody she'd had gone three days without eating. 2.19 Recovery Begins Fiona says goodbye to Elena before her parents take her to treatment, she tells her that she will always be there if she needs her. 2.20 Day of Reckoning Fiona is at the party and is seen in the crowd when Tyler is taken away. 'Season 3' 3.03 You're Not Sorry Fiona decides she wants more attention at school and besides giving herself a makeover, she takes nude photos of herself and sends them all the guys at school and posts provocative photos online. 3.06 The Sound of Madness Fiona is confronted by Madi who is furious about her sending the photos to Spike. Fiona accuses Madi of being jealous that her boyfriend wants someone else which causes Madi to punch her and nearly beat her up. The two get suspended for the fight and Brooke and Siobhan are both furious at the girls. 3.10 Fall To Pieces Fiona taunts Madi at school and the nude photos. Fiona accuses her of being jealous that Fiona is now the one that shows off her body and getting the attenton and tells her to get over it and also calling her a slut. Madi blurts out that she couldn't be a slut when her first time was with Drake Niles holding a gun to her head. 'Season 4' 4.06 The Webs We Weave Fiona makes her first appearance in the season talking to Spike and calling him a hero for what happened to him, Madi, Ali and Brooke. Spike lets her know he doesn't want to talk to her, especially after the shit he caused between him and Madi earlier. When Madi is in view, Fiona kisses Spike. Spike pushes her away and storms off, Fiona calls after him saying she will be waiting for a phone call. 4.07 Here I Stand Fiona tries to talk to Spike at school again, only for Spike to ignore her, saying she has done enough damage and if she doesn't want Madi to go crazy, she better back off. Fiona smiles and lets him know that she is waiting for his call, causing Spike to roll his eyes. 4.14 Miserable At Best Noticing how Spike and Madi made up, Fiona tries talking to him once again. Spike tells her he blocked her number and would appreciate it if she took the hint. He also mentions that since her dad is a cop, she should be familiar with stalking laws. Fiona then tells him she knows Madi was raped by Drake on the day of the shooting. If he doesn't want to let Madi's secret out, he better break up with her. 4.17 Please Come and Take Me Away Fiona receives a text from Spike saying "it's done." 'Season 5' 5.03 Your Love Was a Lie Fiona is happy to have Spike. They are out having coffee when she sees Madi and turns up the flirting with Spike who is less than interested. Fiona lets him know what is at stake there. 5.05 Not Enough Fiona goes with Sydney and her family to take Elena home from the hospital. 5.09 All I Need To be Fiona talks to Spike at the park and he tells her he is sick of her games and asks why she is so obsessed with getting the one guy who doesn't want her. Fiona tells him she wants him because she wants him. 5.12 The Day That Saved Us Fiona attends Gabbi's party with Spike and is surprised at Madi's confession. Spike then tells her things are through with them and he leaves the party and tries to follow Madi leaving Fiona furious. 5.13 Seventeen Ain't So Sweet Fiona tries to talk to Spike but he ignores her calls and blocks her number again. She then goes to have a girls day with Elena and Sydney. 5.18 Broken Mirrors Fiona goes to the musical to support Meghan. 'Season 6' 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless Fiona returns to school for the new school year and decides to be part of the mentorship program. She is assigned Tori Morasco. Fiona shows Tori around school. 6.05 Story of my Life Fiona asks Tori how she is adjusting. 6.16 Heart on the Floor Fiona is with Elena and Sydney when Amaya comes up and starts yelling at Elena because Cody dumped her for her. Fiona and Sydney try to keep Amaya away from Elena but Amaya starts throwing punches, hitting Fiona in the nose. Fiona is furious and Sydney pulls her back from hitting Amaya. Sydney tells Amaya if she knows what's best for her, she needs to back off. 'Season 7' 7.18 The Good Left Undone Fiona is seen at graduation. Trivia *Fiona is the first and only character to reveal herself on camera. (Season 3) Quotes Relationships Spike Lavery *Start Up: 4.17 Please Come and Take Me Away *Break Up: 5.12 The Day That Saved Us **Reason: Spike was tired of her games Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Recurring Category:Original Character